lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Nikki
|japanese = 花澤香菜 (Hanazawa Kana) |chinese n4 = 陈奕雯https://nikki4.papegames.cn/designers |taiwan n4 = 薛晴https://nikki4.com.tw/designers }} Nikki is the title character and the protagonist of the game. She dresses up in different styles to win stylist battles as she travels across seven different nations with different styles and she is accompanied by a small talking cat named Momo. Bio Appearance Nikki's appearance often changes as a result of her being a stylist who participates in style battles. Her normal appearance is a fair-skinned teenage girl with waist-length pink hair that has navel-length forelocks and straightened bangs that have a small split in the corner and warm, gentle amber eyes with a hint of pink and gold. Her casual attire consists of a white and pink floral lace dress, white socks, a pearl necklace with a red rose charm, and pink heart heels. Personality Pure and very thoughtful, Nikki is a gentle and peaceful girl who has a tendency to attract the attention of others, either because of her sweet nature or her talent. She is very patient and understanding, and enjoys helping others with fashion advice, which is generally spot-on. However, she appears to be modest and possibly a little less confident than most.4-S3 Kindergarten Teacher She is fiercely defendant of her friends, and will stand up for them even when it's unwise or dangerous. When she isn't shopping or styling, some of Nikki's interests include reading novels, thinking about time travel, and coming up with love stories throughout history.Secret of Bloch Her favorite foods include strawberry and chocolate ice creamBicolor Sweet Cone and honey bean rice pudding.Sweet Love Relationships Momo Momo is Nikki's pet cat. Momo is hard on Nikki and often criticizes her, but it is clear that he believes in her and is pushing her to do her best. In return, she cares for him and brings him with her on all of her adventures. Bobo Due to her lively personality and friendly nature, Nikki and Bobo became fast friends. They appear to share a lot in common, such as the fact that they are both romantic people who enjoy weddings.Realized Dream (Dress) Lunar Lunar is a girl from the Cloud Empire who made friends with Nikki when they met in Wheat Field, Apple. Her guqin design was stolen by Mela of the Iron Rose, and Nikki used her styling skills in order to get it back. Since then, they always made an effort to see each other when they were in the same place at the same time. When Lunar was in trouble, both in Moonlit City and later in Cloud City, Nikki went out of her way to help her and make sure she was okay. Kimi The duo have a friendly rivalry with each other. Kimi views Nikki as a stylist with great potential and encourages her to grow and improve her skill. She becomes one of Nikki's strongest supporters and helps her practice her styling before contests. It is strongly implied that Kimi has romantic feelings for Nikki. It's said in item descriptions that Kimi prefers Nikki over JoeFragrance-Pink and that the sight of Nikki makes her blush.Love of Rose During the Swan Love Event's story for Valentine's Day, Nikki and Kimi buy matching pendants that show black and white swans with their necks entwined.Swan Love/Map#4 - After Show Nikki's behavior around Kimi also indicates that she holds feelings for Kimi as well. Whenever she sees Kimi, she gets overexcited, to the amusement of Bobo and Momo. The two of them together can exude an energy that makes even Momo feel like a third wheel.17-4 Nobleman Style Bai Jinjin It is often noted by others how much they look alike, although they are not related. Nikki cares a lot for her and, when she's almost kidnapped in the Celestial Pavilion, Nikki decides to take her place and helps fend off her attackers. Yoyo Nikki and Yoyo care a lot about each other, even though they have disagreements. Yoyo looks out for Nikki, even going out of her way to find someone who damaged clothes Nikki was going to model in a design competition.Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 11-15)#Shining star (11) While Nikki is in Miraland without her sister, she can't help but think about how much she misses her. She even wishes on a star, hoping that her sister and father were okay without her. Yoyo also stole Nikki's clothing once on a trip to London, England.Leisurely Holiday-Late Night Mother Nikki clearly loves and admires her mother. As a child, her mother dressed her up in princess dresses, causing other girls to be jealous of Nikki.Polka Dot-Pink She also saved up money from a part-time job in order to buy a scarf for her mother,Family Tutor and she thought her mother was beautiful.Old Photos Quotes Story= *"How about we give it a shot? Only by undertaking more challenges can I become a designer who Kimi approves of!" — Nikki in 6-1 Challenge Flower Field *"...Isn't here a world where all disputes can be solved by style contest? Why... there are killing and death here..." — Nikki in 15-9 Compete with Nidhogg *"Fate brought me to Miraland, so of course I'm a part of it now. No matter what you want to do, I will be with you. Even if the experiences and goals were false, was the time we spent together also false? These memories are the proof of my existence in Miraland, of my connection with it and you! Now, I choose to stay here to protect the Miraland and keep everyone's dreams and future, to also keep our precious memories. I will not let you face this all alone. Trust me!" — Nikki to Bobo in Brave New World |-|Dreamweaver = * "The experiences on Miraland with both happiness and sorrow will become unforgettable memories." * "Being able to meet friends sharing the same goal and belief is a happy thing." * "I've changed a lot after coming to Miraland. Maybe this is growth." * "Will the journey on Miraland continue?" * "Dreamland... seems to be a good design theme." * "When designing things, you may get help by setting your mind free..." * "The hard, and there will be rewards." * "Sometimes it is necessary to seek help from others..." * "Even if it is difficult, you can't give up easily. How do you know what you are capable of if you don't try?" * "It feels so rewarding when I finally completed a difficult thing." * "The name of the Dream Weaver Institute is awesome. Sounds like every designer is a dream weaver! * "Occasionally I feel nostalgic..." * "The high place, um... is very dangerous." * "The bedtime story is also one of the childhood memories." * "Every world has its own unique charm whether it is created by music, painting ot writing." * "This Floral print skirt is from my mother's design." * "The weather is also very nice today." * "Hey, where did Momo go?" * "Each design has its own unique story and unlimited possiblities." * "Suitable styling is not only beautiful, but can also cheer people up!" * "A little sleepy, but now it is not time to sleep yet..." * "Momo's grilled fish? How could it be here..." * "Um... I seem to have a new design inspiration." * "Presenting defferent designs as models always makes me nervous." * "In sudden need of a milk tea..." Name by Server Trivia *Nikki's name has several meanings depending on the language: **In Chinese, the character 暖 (Nuan) means "warm"https://chinese.yabla.com/chinese-english-pinyin-dictionary.php?define=%E6%9A%96 **The name Nikki has Greek origins, and means "victory of the people"http://www.babynamewizard.com/baby-name/girl/nikki ***Nikki is the feminine diminutive form of Nicolas or Nicole, which comes from the Greek Nikolaos (Νικόλαος). *In the first game of the series, Nikki's hobby is folding paper (origami).Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 1-5)#Skill Exchange References ru:Никки es:Nikki Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Stylists Category:Shining Nikki Characters